Behind the Cameras
by Akai Tenshi
Summary: Tyson Granger é um médico que se apaixonou por um famoso ator. E agora, ele vai descobrir a dura realidade por trás da magia do cinema... TyKa....
1. What Feelings?

**Disclaimer:** BB não me pertence!

**Warning:** conteúdo yaoi, dark lemon. TyKa!

* * *

**Behind the Cameras**

Capítulo I – **What** **Feelings…?**

_Por Akai Tenshi_

Mudou de posição pela oitava vez em seis minutos. Mais um dia que não conseguia dormir. Havia se mudado para esse apartamento há dez dias. Era tranqüilo ali, ainda não conhecia muita gente, mas os vizinhos pareciam calmos e legais. Motivo da mudança? Esse prédio era perto do hospital particular onde trabalhava, além de ser mais confortável que o antigo e ter algo que apreciava muito: dois apartamentos por andar. Assim, não se sentia tão sufocado por pessoas e a movimentação era menor. Estava morando no 11º andar, perfeito para ver a cidade e ter um ar mais fresco.

Há três noites não conseguia dormir direito. Insônia? Talvez. Cansaço do trabalho? Poderia ser também. Mas, exatamente há três noites, enquanto voltava do trabalho, na entrada do prédio, esbarrou com um homem, alto, usando trajes escuros. Ele estava saindo do edifício com um acompanhante, também em trajes escuros. Não viu sua face e nem sequer teve tempo de pedir desculpas, pois o homem se levantou rapidamente e foi embora.

Tudo bem, o cara podia ser um conhecido de alguém ou mesmo um morador do prédio, mas por que isso o incomodava? Era o mesmo pensamento que tinha sobre seu vizinho da frente. Nesse meio tempo que estava morando ali, só o vira umas duas vezes, e de costas. Também não vira seu rosto. Gostaria de ter falado com ele, mas nessas duas vezes que o vira, já era tarde da noite e estava muito cansado.

E para seu incômodo maior, às vezes quando estava de folga, batia na porta dele. Mas ele nunca atendia, não sabia se era porque não gostava de visitas ou se passava o dia inteiro fora.

Na noite anterior, ouvira sons vindos do apartamento em frente. Também não entendia por que ficou espantando. Morava alguém ali sim. É normal fazer barulho, ligar o aparelho de som ou a televisão. Sempre passava ali na frente e ficava observando a porta durante um tampo, sempre fora silencioso... talvez por isso tenha se assustado.

Sim, mas não estava espionando a vida particular de seu vizinho, só queria saber se havia algum problema e se poderia ajudar. E na última vez que havia passado pela porta, pensou ter ouvido duas pessoas conversando, não compreendeu as palavras, só escutou o som, talvez fosse outro idioma, ou então estavam sussurrando. E ainda, ouviu uma terceira voz, mas esta parecia estar grunhindo.

Estes acontecimentos dos últimos três dias, não saíam de sua cabeça. Tá, não tinha nada que se intrometer na vida do outros! Tudo o que queria agora, era tentar dormir sossegado, pois um longo dia o aguardava...

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Bom dia Dr. Granger! – disse Mariah, sua assistente.

- Bom... – bocejou, colocando sua mão na frente da boca – Me traga um café, por favor, ou melhor, dois copos! – disse entrando em sua sala e batendo a porta.

- Sim... – respondeu meio sem jeito, em direção a porta fechada – _"Nossa... ai ai...hoje é dia..."_

A moça fez seu caminho até a cantina do hospital. Enquanto preparava os dois copos de café, algo quente tocou em seus ombros, fazendo-a dar um pulo e gritar.

- Calma Mariah... – disse sorridente.

- Ray! Max! Vocês querem me matar do coração é? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – disse irritada.

- Foi mal... – o loiro se desculpou – O Tyson já chegou?

- O querem com ele?

- Mariah, isso é pergunta que se faça?

- Ray, ele está em horário de trabalho agora, caso você ainda não saiba.

- Ok, ok! Isso aí é para ele? – apontou para os copos – Deixa que a gente leva. – nem ao menos deixou a moça responder.

Ray pegou os copos e foram em direção à sala do amigo.

- Espero que não brigue comigo depois. – disse para si, indo atrás dos dois.

- Tyson... – falaram juntos da porta escancarada.

- O que? – disse olhando os amigos.

- Credo, que cara é essa? Parece que não dorme há dias. – concluiu o loiro.

- Quem sabe...

- Mariah mandou isso aqui para você. – Ray colocou os dois copos sobre a mesa.

- Não diga... – disse sem graça – Mas me digam, o que estão fazendo por aqui?

- Bom... – começou o loiro – Tem algum compromisso para hoje à noite?

- Não.

- Beleza! Então você vem com a gente...

- Para onde Max? – perguntou confuso.

- Cinema! Vai estrear um filme novo hoje.

- Que filme?

- "Silence – Break Dawn" – disse o loiro, ainda animado.

- "Silence – Break Dawn" – repetiu – Já ouvi falar sobre ele, parece interessante.

- Então, vamos? – disse Ray convidativo

- Mas hoje se hoje é estréia, vai ter gente demais...

- Bobagem, não seja por isso! – Ray tirou de seu casaco alguns papéis – Esses aqui... são convites para o filme.

- C-convites? – espantou-se, se levantando rapidamente – Como conseguiram?

- Foi a mãe do Max! Temos cinco convites.

- A sessão é às 21h00min, vê se não chega atrasado... – disse o loiro já na porta.

- Tchau Tyson, até mais tarde...

E os dois saíram, deixando Tyson boquiaberto, e sem ter respondido. Logo em seguida, Mariah adentra a sala, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Tyson, nem adianta dizer não! Vamos todos nós, vai ser bom para relaxar. Soube que ontem você ficou cuidando dos feridos do acidente. Deve ter sido estressante.

- Nem me lembre, e aqui, por favor, me chame de 'Dr. Tyson', estamos em trablho. Agora, se me der licença... tem algum paciente para hoje?

- Como quiser _Doutor_. _"Que mau-humor, nossa..."_. Não, nenhum... – disse fechando a porta e saindo.

Tyson pegou o seu convite que estava em cima da mesa, e começou a ler. O convite era do tamanho de um envelope, feito em folha de aspecto envelhecido, com letras douradas, e duas rosas vermelhas estampadas no canto, como se estivessem sangrando.

"**_Silence – Break Dawn_**

**_Quando o sol vermelho pisa no chão, e a lua prateada sob aos céus, silêncio toma conta do terror atrás de sua face verdadeira ..._**

**_Convidado Especial – válido somente para uma pessoa."_**

- _Atenção! Dr. Tyson Granger comparecer à emergência! Dr. Tyson Granger comparecer à emergência!_

- Ai, era só o que faltava...

Apesar de reclamar, gostava do trabalho que tinha. Se não gostasse, seria um médico frustrado.

"_Silence..."_ – sacudiu a cabeça – _"Mas o que estou pensando...? Tenho que trabalhar..."_

Seu corpo poderia estar ali, seu físico, sua materialização... mas sua mente, seus pensamentos estavam fugindo, se afastando... Não conseguia se concentrar direito, não parava de pensar, e nem sabia ao certo no que estava pensando, apenas sabia que isso o atormentava.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Estava em cima da hora. Era quase nove, e só agora estava virando a esquina do cinema. Com muito custo, conseguiu estacionar o carro, quase não havia vagas, o estacionamento lotado. Saiu correndo em direção à enorme fila, cheia de pessoas, desesperadas para ver o filme.

"_Estréia... hnf"_

Olhou o comprimento da fila, procurando por seus amigos. Até que finalmente, viu uma massa loira, na porta de entrada, acompanhado de uma garota de cabelos rosa, um de cabelos negros e um com cabelos castanhos. Todos estavam conversando, aparentemente, ainda não havia sido liberada a entrada.

"_Lá estão... cheguei a tempo..."_

- Oi pessoal... – acenou, enquanto se aproximava – Demorei muito? – sorriu.

- Milagre Tyson! Chegou a tempo! – disse Mariah.

- Tyson... – disse Kenny – quando você vai nos apresentar sua casa nova?

- Bom... er... assim que terminar de arrumar...

- Então, via ficar por lá mesmo? – indagou Ray.

- Sim... definitivamente. Vou parar de ficar mudando sempre...

- Ah, isso é bom... – disse Max – Ei gente, vão abrir! – afirmou animado.

Eles foram os primeiros a entrar. Adentraram um corredor que estava decorado com pôsteres do filme. Tyson parou frente a um pôster todo preto, para vê-lo detalhadamente. No topo, escrito em branco "Silence" e logo abaixo, o nome do ator principal "Kai Hiwatari".

"_Kai Hiwatari...?" – se perguntou – "Não me recordo dele..."_

No meio do pôster, a imagem de um homem sentado, sua perna esquerda estava encostada em seu tórax, e a outra apoiada no chão. O braço esquerdo jazia por cima da perna levantada e a mão direita tocava o pé esquerdo. A cabeça levemente erguida olhando para o lado esquerdo. Olhos vermelhos bem abertos, a franja cinzenta caía um pouco sobre seu rosto. Usava uma calça negra e estava sem camisa, mostrando seu corpo escultural.

O moreno parecia hipnotizado por aquela imagem...

"_Kai Hiwatari... seria ele? Parece um deus... tão sexy..."_ – Tyson ficou vermelho – _"Mas que diabos eu tô pensando...?"_

- Tyson! Tyson! – gritou Ray – Vamos logo, o que você está fazendo?

- Aaah... não, nada! – tremeu frente ao susto – Er... vamos?

- Você está estranho, o que foi? Por que está vermelho? Tá doente?

- Nada não, esquece... – disse sem graça.

- Ok, se você diz.

Um longo filme teve início. Duas horas e meia de duração. E a cada minuto do filme, Tyson prestava atenção nos mínimos detalhes. Observou cada movimento, cada atuação do protagonista.

Depois que o filme acabou, Tyson foi literalmente puxado para fora por seus amigos. Se o cine exibisse os extras, com certeza ficaria para ver, ou melhor, ver Kai. Momentos depois, comentaram o filme em uma lanchonete. O dia seguinte seria sábado, mesmo assim, Tyson não teria descanso, e Mariah também não. A garota e Kenny foram embora junto com Ray, enquanto que Tyson havia oferecido ao loiro uma carona.

- Max... – falou sem tirar os olhos da pista – O protagonista... Kai Hiwatari, não?

O amigo assentiu.

- Ele é muito famoso, é? Não me lembro de outros filmes dele...

"_Que bicho mordeu Tyson...?"_ – pensou antes de responder – É famoso sim... – começou a contar sobre algumas coisas.

- Entendo...

- Tá assim de fãs atrás dele, tanto homens como mulheres.

- Eh..? Também pudera...

- Hum? Não entendo esse seu interesse repentino.

- Deixa pra lá... bom seu ponto é aqui...

- Ah... é sim... – confirmou olhando para o portão de sua casa – Valeu pela carona, tchau, até logo.

- Até..

------------------------------------------------------------

Ao entrar no prédio, Tyson caminhou até o elevador. Chegara um minuto tarde, pois a porta acabara de fechar. Agora teria que esperar. Antes da porta se fechar, avistou uma pessoa, lhe parecia familiar... Sua mente tinha quase certeza de que era a mesma pessoa com quem havia esbarrado há algumas noites.

"_Ele foi para o 11º andar...?"_ – ficou intrigado ao ver aonde o elevador tinha parado.

Segundos depois, já estava entrando no elevador. Olhando para o salão, notou que uma pessoa vinha apressadamente nessa direção. Ficou segurando a porta do elevador até que entrasse. Tyson o observou discretamente, ele trajava um sobretudo e um chapéu marrom escuro.

- Com licença... – começou – Você vai para que andar?

O rapaz não respondeu. Apenas olhava fixamente para baixo. Tyson achou estranho.

"_Bom... melhor deixar de lado..."_

Pareceu uma eternidade estar dentro daquele elevador, sem conversar com a pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Finalmente parou no 11º andar, assim que a porta se abriu, o rapaz de aparência fria saiu imediatamente. O moreno percebeu que ele andava cambaleante, e se alarmou quando viu que no chão se formava um rastro de sangue escarlate. Sem pensar duas vezes, foi atrás dele. O jovem perdeu o equilíbrio e se apoiou na parede, sorte sua, já estava ao lado da porta.

Tyson o alcançou, amparando-o e o ajudando se erguer. O jovem ainda meio curvado, tentando abrir a porta de seu apartamento.

- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado – Você é o meu vizinho, não é? Olha, eu sou médico, posso te ajudar... – Tyson não conseguia ver seu rosto, pois sua franja cobria a face.

O moreno continuou sem respostas. O rapaz nada disse, apenas fez um esforço e empurrou Tyson, livrando-se de seu toque. Tyson se assustou. Conseguira destrancar a porta e entrou rapidamente, deixando ali de queixo caído, um Tyson preocupado.

Inconformado com isso, Tyson começou a bater na porta fortemente. Não desistiria assim tão fácil, afinal, ele é médico, e havia alguém do outro lado da porta precisando de ajuda. Continuou a bater. Nada. Tyson poderia chutar a porta, mas isso seria invasão de domicílio. O moreno ia bater mais uma vez, mas deteve-se ao ver porta abrir-se alguns centímetros. Tyson só conseguia ver a sombra do corpo ali naquela fresta e um par de esferas azul-oceano.

- Desculpe-me... – gelou, aquele olhar era frio – Bom...é que...

- Vá embora! – frio e seco – O que faz aqui? Não temos tempo para vendedores de porta. – bateu a porta na cara de Tyson.

- H-hein...? – o moreno estava confuso.

"_Temos?" – _indagou_ – "Então... não está só...Vendedor de porta? Quem ele pensa que é..?" – _irritou-se.

Tyson olhou suas mãos. Manchadas com sangue, no chão uma pequena poça, olhou a porta, a marca das mãos sujas com aquele sangue tão vermelho.

Entrou em seu apartamento. Quanto mistério, poderia até escrever um livro 'Meu vizinho do 118". Será que para conhecê-lo teria que tomar medidas como perguntando ao síndico? Essa seria sua última opção. Depois de um bom banho, foi pesquisar na internet sobre o ator 'Kai Hiwatari'. Qualquer site que falasse sobre ele, Tyson já abria a página... de repente sentiu uma necessidade de saber sobre ele.

"_Não acredito que estou agindo como um fã... ou melhor, por que estou tão obcecado...?"_

Tyson não parava se perguntar coisas assim. Tudo bem, era um ator bonito, jovem, talentoso, famoso... Mas por que diabos..? Isso já o estava corroendo, e é porque começou tão repentinamente há algumas horas.

- Que idiota eu sou... – disse ao ler a ficha de um site sobre Kai – Já vi a estes filmes... sou tão lerdo que nem percebo esses artistas.

"_Claro... em nenhum outro filme estivera tão magnífico quanto o último..."_ – seu consciente não parava de procurar essas respostas.

- Hum...25 anos...um ano mais velho que eu... – suspirou e continuou a ler a ficha – Solteiro... de acordo com dados nunca se envolveu amorosamente com ninguém... Nossa, como isso é possível...? Ele deve se achar bom de demais... Nacionalidade: russo...

Ficou mais um tempo pesquisando, e logo já tinha uma ficha completa. Havia criado uma pasta com todas as fotos que conseguia encontrar. A palavra mais correta a se aplicar nesse caso é "obsessão". Tyson estava virando um fanático obcecado. Olhou o relógio, marcava 01h00min.

- Meu Deus... já? O quê que estou fazendo? – disse em choque – Amanhã tenho que estar no trabalho às 06h30min...

Levantou-se às pressas, foi ao quarto arrumar seu material. Depois de arrumar sua bolsa, começou a juntar a roupa que usaria no dia seguinte.

- Onde está... – procurou embaixo da cama, no criado-mudo – Cadê o meu crachá... onde eu pus...?

Procurou por todos os cantos do quarto, dentro das gavetas, roupas, cômodas. Tudo. Mas não encontrava em lugar nenhum.

- Preciso achar...

Estava feito um louco atrás desse crachá.

- Será que está no carro...? Mas estava no bolso do meu jaleco... só se... – como a pensar com calma – Pode ter caído... quando aquele rapaz me empurrou...

Era a única alternativa que conseguia pensar... imediatamente dirigiu-se para a porta de seu vizinho. Avistou, colado no rodapé, um pequeno cartão branco.

"_Ah...lá está..."_ – aproximou-se do objeto.

Agachou-se para juntá-lo, seu ouvido encostou-se à porta ligeiramente. Nesse breve momento, Tyson ouviu gritos e gemidos, não eram tão altos, os gritos era de uma altura baixa, como se a voz estivesse definhando, também ouviu uma espécie de briga, ou conversa... Não sabia, só conseguia ouvir metade de algumas palavras entrecortadas, não conseguia decifrar. Logo veio uma risada que lhe pareceu bem sarcástica. O impulso de Tyson era derrubar essa e saber o que se passava. Mas... não tinha nada a ver com isso, vai que é só um desentendimento entre casal ou uma noite de "amor", e além do que, nem ao menos conhecia seu vizinho.

"_Que idéia... melhor eu ir dormir..."_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminou de retalhar a última parte de sua roupa: a cueca. Utilizou uma tesoura para fazer isso, enquanto rasgava suas roupas, fez questão de perfurar a carne tenra com sua ponta, não se importando com os locais.

Logo, vários furos cobriam seu corpo, derramando sangue. Uma de suas articulações foi perfurada com bastante vigor, como se seu algoz não quisesse que se mexesse de maneira nenhuma. A dor era insuportável, não conseguia mover um músculo sequer.

- Então Kai... – sorriu maldosamente, colocando o pé pesadamente sobre o estômago nu do jovem.

- Vá para o inferno... mas acho que nem no inferno vão te suportar... – rangeu entre dentes, sentindo dor.

- Ah é...? Que boca suja o meu neto tem! Aquela vadia da sua mãe não lhe ensinou bons modos, pelo que vejo...

- Vá se ferrar... Não ouse falar da minha mãe novamente... – tentou se levantar.

- Vai fazer o que? Você é um fraco perdedor... Será que esqueceu com quem está falando...? – sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto jogava mais peso sobre o corpo de Kai – Acho que não preciso te lembrar... ou melhor, você nunca vai me esquecer...

Kai grunhiu. Voltaire o chutou três vezes no meio do estômago, fazendo com que sangue saísse pelos cantos de sua boca. Seu corpo inteiro doía... Seus ferimentos eram profundos, os antigos nem haviam cicatrizado e já reabriram. Sentiu o seu corpo leve ser jogado contra a cama.

- Não me olhe com esse olhar perdedor...

Acertou-lhe um tapa em sua face, arranhando-a com um anel com a ponta de metal, que carregava em seu dedo. Um fio de sangue escuro escorreu de sua bochecha, pingando no seu corpo e manchando os lençóis.

- Não vai reagir, meu neto querido?

- Cale-se! – cuspiu a sua saliva misturada com sangue no rosto de seu avô.

- Maldito!

Voltaire se encheu de raiva, rapidamente retirou suas roupas e iniciou uma investida violenta, sem aquecimento e sem aviso prévio. Dessa vez, Kai não teve como se segurar, gritou, ao invadirem sua entrada. Estava morrendo de dor, aquilo era uma humilhação. A cada movimento de entrada e saída, o ataque se tornava mais rápido e violento, fazendo-o sangrar.

Num canto escuro do quarto o rapaz de olhos azuis assistia à cena. Ficava preocupado sim, mas já era tão normal. E também não podia fazer nada... Sentia-se mal ao ver seu amigo sofrendo assim. Observou as investidas cruéis de Voltaire, que agora havia saído de dentro do seu amigo e amarrado seus pulsos com um chicote.

- Tala...venha aqui! – ordenou friamente.

O ruivo sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Aproximou-se da cama bem devagar.

- S-senhor?

- Chupe! – disse seco.

- O-o que...?

Voltaire segurava o membro pulsante de Kai, apertava-o, causando ao seu neto espasmos de dor. Tala petrificou.

"_Não posso... não posso fazer isso..."_

- Vamos! Chupe, agora! – o velho se alterou.

Tala continuou sem se mover.

- Já que você não vai por bem, vai por mal.

Irritado com a "desobediência" muda do ruivo, com uma das mãos, Voltaire empurrou sua cabeça em direção à parte mais íntima de Kai. Tala desviou sua cabeça alguns centímetros. Mas Voltaire forçou sua cabeça novamente, já colada ao alvo, o velho puxou o pênis de Kai e o introduziu forçadamente dentro da boca do ruivo. Kai gritou em dor, e Tala, deixara escapar uma lágrima de agonia. Poucos segundos, e Tala já babava sobre seu órgão. Quanto desgosto e humilhação ao mesmo tempo. Se, ser seu amigo significava ser obrigado a fazer o que estava fazendo, então, não queria pensar se fosse o contrário.

"_Me perdoe Kai..."_

- Vamos Tala, seja bonzinho, chupe...

O velho robusto era um sádico incomparável, se excitava fazendo seu neto sofrer, e adorava ver o tão puro Tala ser obrigado a fazer tal ação com o melhor amigo. Olhou o relógio, passava das três da manhã. Era hora de ir, afinal, seu precioso "brinquedo" também precisava descansar.

- Já chega Tala! – afastou-o com um tapa.

Tala correu para frente do guarda-roupa. Já tinha feito isso outras vezes, mas odiava tudo isso, nunca se acostumaria com essa idéia de ele e Kai estarem submissos àquele velho repugnante.

- Kai... você curtiu a noite de hoje...? – perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Kai encontrava-se tão fraco que só conseguia gemer. Seu avô sentou-se ao seu lado, e o pôs em seu colo, começou a acariciar seu peito nu e sujo, arranhava-o, deixando cinco linhas vermelhas pela extensão de seu tórax. Voltaire pousou seus lábios em seu pescoço, mordendo-o de leve e o beijando.

- Tenho que ir, meu neto querido... – pôs sua mão na gaveta do criado-mudo, procurando por algo – Mas antes... – puxou sua mão de volta, trazendo um pequeno objeto.

Tala já sabia do que se tratava. Na mão de Voltaire, uma seringa, completamente cheia com um líquido roxo. Num movimento instantâneo, o velho introduziu a agulha numa de suas coxas carnosas, perfurando a pele pálida. Kai gemeu frente à pontada repentina. Em seguida, foi descendo a ampola, até que tivesse injetado todo o conteúdo.

- Tenham uma boa noite!

Voltaire abandonou o apartamento, deixando para trás dois rapazes sofridos. Assim que ouviu a porta principal bater, o ruivo correu até Kai. Soltou o chicote que o prendia. Seus braços penderam dormentes. Os pulsos já tinham começado a sangrar.

- Kai...? – falou baixo – Kai...?

O ruivo o balançou. Nada.

"_Acho que... desmaiou... melhor assim..."_

Tala o cobriu com um lençol leve e deitou-se ao seu lado. Sempre o pior era o dia seguinte.

---------------------------------------------------------------

O ruivo acordou com um barulho estranho vindo do lado oposto da cama. Sentou-se rapidamente. Olhou para o lado onde Kai deveria estar dormindo.

- KAI! Por deuses... – logo percebeu o que se passava.

Com uma das mãos Tala segurou a testa de Kai, que ardia em febre. A outra mão serviu de apoio para seu corpo enquanto o russo vomitava bile misturada com sangue. Kai tossiu forte várias vezes, seu estômago doía, parecia que ia vomitar todos os seus órgãos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Kai, ok? – dizia numa tentativa inútil de confortá-lo.

Kai terminara de vomitar. Tala limpara seu rosto com um pano úmido, com cuidado para não tocar nas feridas inchadas. Em seguida, buscou por um blusão negro e vestiu Kai com ele.

- Vamos Kai... você precisa vir... – disse erguendo-o.

Tala o apoiou no ombro, e começou a caminhar devagar para fora do apartamento. Quem dera ter forças para carregá-lo. Kai estava meio que entorpecido.

O ruivo saiu do jeito que estava. Com a roupa do anterior, imunda, e Kai, também estava coberto por sangue. Mas não se importou, havia coisas mais importantes a fazer do que essas coisas simplórias.

"_Espero que ninguém nos veja..."_ – pensou, assim que entraram no elevador – _"Espero que nenhuma fã nos veja... ou vai ser uma histeria só... a mídia, a imprensa... tudo..."_

Embora se preocupasse com estes detalhes, a saúde de Kai era mais importante. Antes de chegar ao térreo, Kai desmaiou por completo, e ainda sangrava. O ruivo tentou acordá-lo, mas não conseguiu, pegou o seu celular e chamou uma ambulância.

Chegaram ao térreo. Aporta abriu, mas Tala continuou ali dentro, com Kai em seus braços. Esperaria a ambulância ali, que se danassem os outros. Ficou apertando o botão para a porta não fechar.

Observou algumas pessoas se aproximando.

- Se chegarem mais perto, eu chamo a polícia, estão me ouvindo? – gritou nervoso e desesperado – Ninguém entra nesse elevador!

- Calma, por favor... o que aconteceu? – perguntou uma das pessoas.

- Nada que seja do interesse de vocês!

- Ei.. olhem...não é o Kai Hiwatari?

- É mesmo...

- Afastem-se, isso não da conta de vocês...

"_Céus... com certeza isso vai rolar por aí..."_ – pensou agoniado – _"...como eu vou explicar...?"_

Tala já pôde ouvir o barulho das sirenes. Em instantes, dois paramédicos entraram correndo pelo salão, puxando uma maca, e dirigindo-se ao elevador. Tala suspirou, finalmente.

Os homens de branco colocaram Kai na maca e puseram uma máscara de oxigênio sobre seu rosto. E o conduziram à ambulância. Desnecessário dizer que Tala foi junto, acompanhando. Não soltava sua mão, apertava-a firme. Kai se contorcia um pouco.

- Vamos Kai, agüente firme, só mais um pouco...

_Continua...

* * *

_

**A/N:** e cá estou eu de novo. Mais um fic de BB meu, só que desta vez, dark... e uma coisa que não costumo e nem sei fazer, lemon (q ficou um lixo ¬¬). O que acharam? Devo continuar? Mandem review o/


	2. Hospital

**Disclaimer:** BB não me pertence!

**Warning:** conteúdo yaoi, dark lemon. TyKa!

* * *

**Behind the Cameras**

Capítulo II – **Hospital…**

_Por Akai Tenshi_

Tyson acabara de fazer uma cirurgia, andava pelos corredores, atrás de um copo de café. Sorriu para alguns amigos de trabalho que passaram por ele. Mesmo no trabalho, ainda pensava naquele que tanto despertou seus instintos.

"_Hnf... que utopia... ele nem sabe que eu existo...eu, justo, um simples mortal..Aterrissa Tyson, aterrissa."_

Seu pensamento foi cortado pelo barulho da porta alguns metros á sua frente sendo escancarada. Dela, dois paramédicos empurravam às pressas a maca, com possivelmente algum acidentado ou coisa do gênero. Um rapaz ruivo também corria junto, segurando a mão da pessoa.

Sem pensar duas vezes, óbvio, tinha que fazer o seu trabalho como médico. Alcançou a maca, e também correndo ao seu, pôs seu estetoscópio no peito da vítima. Suas batidas estavam fracas. Assim que entraram na sala de emergência, Tyson já foi gritando pelos preparativos do material. Tala foi impedido de entrar por um paramédico, e foi conduzido à sala de espera. Não conseguia se concentrar em preencher as fichas, sua mente estava um tanto abalada.

Kai abriu um pouco os olhos pesados... não conseguiu mantê-lo abertos. Também não conseguiu se mexer. Sentiu arrancarem sua roupa, tocarem seu corpo, logo sua mente tremeu, queria sair dali.

- Anestesia! – alguém gritou ao notar que Kai estava "meio acordado".

"_Onde estou...? O que é isso...?"_ – sentiu algo úmido tocar sua pele - _"Não... de novo não... socorro...alguém me ajude..."_ – alguma coisa furou seu braço.

- Está perdendo sangue... – outra pessoa gritou.

Kai começou a tremer. Seu corpo estava sendo picado várias vezes.

"_Pare com isso...não por favor..."_

Os médicos perceberam que o jovem estava indo de mal a pior. Tudo estava sendo tão complicado, difícil. Kai viu a sua mente mergulhar na escuridão, não sentia e nem ouvia mais nada. Nesse breve intervalo, Tyson olhou bem quem era vítima. Arregalou os olhos...

"_Não pode ser... será...? Calma...você está trabalhando, concentre-se..."_

Agora sim, tinha que tomar mais cuidado do que sempre teve. Não só pelo fato de ser Kai Hiwatari deitado ali, mas porque os ferimentos eram mais delicados do que imaginava.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala estava muito nervoso, andava de um lado para o outro, a sala de espera lhe pareceu tão grande. Havia se passado quatro horas. Quatro horas e não tinha notícias dele.

"_Por que demoram tanto...? Droga!"_

- Com licença... – alguém o tocou por trás.

- Sim? – virou para encarar uma pessoa vestida de branco.

- Você está aqui por Kai Hiwatari? – perguntou, assinando alguma coisa na sua prancheta.

- Sim. Como ele está? Ele vai ficar bem? Não aconteceu nada, não é? Tenho que vê-lo, onde ele está? – perguntou roboticamente feito um desesperado.

- Calma, Calma... eu sou o Dr. Tyson Granger. Você é...?

- Tala Ivanov, seu agente, produtor...enfim..sou quem sempre deve acompanhá-lo.

- Tivemos algumas complicações durante a cirurgia, mas está tudo bem. Algumas feridas estavam infeccionadas, e seu braço esquerdo teve que ser imobilizado, devido ao tendão danificado. O seu estado é grave, me diga como aconteceu isso? _"Que dó eu tenho ao falar essas coisas..."_ – continuou sua postura séria de médico.

"_Caos...Voltaire foi longe demais dessa vez...desgraçado..."_

Tala emudeceu. Como é que ia explicar? Só se...

- Ele foi atacado por uma gangue... – disse sério – _"Ao menos isso deve colar..."_

- Hum...Então você não viu nada?

- Não... ia me encontrar com ele, e quando cheguei... _"Mentiroso! Mas que saída eu tenho?"_

- Sabe, alguns ferimentos ali não eram de hoje... – o moreno olhou-o com seriedade, Tala nada disse – Descobrimos também que em sua corrente sanguínea, algum tipo de droga foi injetado. Já mandamos uma amostra para análise.

Tala enrijeceu.

"_Essa não...eles não podem descobrir"_

- Posso ir vê-lo? – tentou desviar do assunto.

- Ele está na UTI, só é permitido alguém da família!

- Mas Dr. Granger, ele não tem mais família... _"Menti de novo...apenas porque aquele velho maníaco sexual repugnante não conta..."_

- É, parece que não tem jeito... Siga-me por favor... _"Ai que aperto no coração...quem faria algo tão terrível com ele...?"_

Nenhuma palavra foi tocada durante o percurso. Por fora, Tyson mostrava-se duro, frio, mas por dentro estava com medo, assustado, agoniado. Nunca poderia pensar que uma pessoa que era "desconhecida" até algumas horas atrás, começou a fazer parte de sua vida, mesmo sendo platonicamente, e havia sido entregue em suas mãos à beira da morte naquela manhã, e também, nunca imaginaria que fosse logo ele... Muitas pessoas até matariam outras, apenas para olhá-lo de tão perto. Seu coração batia forte, quente.

Tala, por outro lado, não abandonara sua face preocupada e aflita. Não agüentava mais esse sufoco, a última vez que o velho tinha exagerado assim, foi há seis meses. Evitava olhar para o médico, não tinha roupa para encará-lo. E depois? Como olharia para Kai? Sabia o que o amigo ia dizer, e realmente, ele tinha razão. Mas ainda assim, a culpa relevante de que era um 'estuprador' não lhe saía da mente. Depois, também tinha que cuidar para a imprensa não fazer desse incidente no elevador, um escândalo, se é que já não fez..

"_Baka, baka! Tudo seria tão mais simples e normal..."_

- É aqui. Por favor, fique à vontade, não o esforce muito. Se precisar de algo, me chame. – disse abrindo a porta para o ruivo – Mais tarde eu volto para vê-lo.

Tala apenas o olhou de canto e fechou a porta. Ali na cama branca, no meio daquele quarto com cheiro característico, Kai dormia, aparentemente calmo. Mas era só aparência, ao aproximar-se do leito, o ruivo viu seu cenho franzido.

"_Dor...?"_

Pôde constatar sua fraca respiração, estava pausada. A máscara de oxigênio literalmente respirava por ele. Olhar Kai assim, tão fraco, lhe dava náuseas. O único barulho do quarto vinha do monitor, com seus fios conectados ao coração dele. Tala imaginava quantas costelas haviam sido quebradas naquela brincadeira ridícula e doentia. Seu pesar maior foi ver o braço que pendia ao lado do corpo, totalmente imobilizado, parecia até sem vida.

"_Do jeito que o médico disse...sinto que vai ser um longo período com muita fisioterapia..."_ – deu um leve suspiro – _"Teimoso do jeito que é, duvido que tome até mesmo um simples comprimido..."_

O ruivo pôs sua mão sobre a mão pálida e fria.

- Ah...Kai... me desculpe por favor... Como eu odeio te ver assim, odeio o desgraçado do seu avô... e odeio a mim mesmo, por não ter mais coragem de encará-lo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- Impressionante a vida, não?

- Pois é Hilary... é muita coincidência...

- Talvez o destino lhes tenha reservado esse encontro.

- Fala sério que uma médica tão conceituada como você acredita em coisas desse tipo... – bufou.

- Tyson... meu lado espiritual ainda existe, se o seu foi destruído pela ciência, só lamento.

- Ok, ok! Valeu pelo café, mas agora tenho que ir.

- Vai vê-lo? – perguntou sem rodeios.

Tyson não disse nada.

- Não precisa negar o óbvio, Tyson. Vai lá, só não esqueça que vocês têm a relação médico-paciente. Nada de se envolver com ele, ouviu bem? – alertou seu amigo.

- Daijoubu.

Hilary olhou seu companheiro que deixava a sala. Se não conhecesse Tyson, se não fosse amiga dele há anos, diria que toda essa situação era normal. Mas, sabia que o moreno não ficaria somente com a relação médico-paciente. Depois de tudo o que lhe contara, tinha certeza de que estava apaixonado, só que era um amor platônico, Tyson havia escolhido literalmente um "deus" para amar. Ela mesma não negava que se sentia atraída por Kai. Ela e muitos outros.

E se Tyson tem a chance de vê-lo bem de perto, cuidar dele, tocá-lo... Mais do que lógico, não ia desperdiçá-la...

"_Ele vai dar de tudo... esse é o Tyson que eu conheço..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Sr. Ivanov, não gostaria de ir descansar? – perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Não.. quero ficar aqui! – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do russo.

- Você me parece cansado... Seria muito bom ir tomar um banho, comer algo e voltar mais tarde...

- Quero estar aqui quando ele acordar...

- Não se preocupe... eu estarei olhando por ele... Estará seguro aqui, não permitirei que ninguém, além de médicos e enfermeiras, entre aqui nesse quarto até que volte, se isso te conforta.

Tala pensou por alguns instantes. Deveria confiar? Confiança era uma palavra tão fora de seu vocabulário. Mas o doutor tinha razão, estava muito cansado.

- Se vais cumprir o que prometeu, eu vou. Mas muito cuidado, se acontecer algo, eu te processo! – disse firme.

- Está tudo bem...

- Assim espero, até mais...

- Até... – despediu-se do ruivo – _"Ufa... achei que não fosse conseguir tirá-lo daqui..."_

"_Será que Tala é...além de seu agente...n..."_

- Não! Impossível! Ele não pode ser...ele só se preocupa porque é seu agente e amigo...nada de mais... – o moreno parecia um fã descontrolado.

----------------------------------------------------------------

- TALA! – gritou.

Kai acordou bruscamente. Tentou se sentar, mas a força da gravidade foi contra seu corpo, fazendo-o deitar. Seu corpo estava suado, cansado, dolorido... Fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando acalmar sua respiração. Olhou em volta, procurando por algo naquele quarto branco, ou melhor, por alguém chamado Tala. Mas tudo o que encontrou foi uma pessoa, vestida de branco, sentada numa cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

"_Droga...que inferno de lugar..." _– pensou ao ver que se tratava de um hospital.

- Como se sente Hiwatari-san? – perguntou calmo.

-...

- Você sabe onde está? _"Aff... pergunta idiota, eu sei, mas..."_

-...

- Eu sou o Dr. Tyson Granger, o seu encarregado!

-...

- Precisa de alguma coisa? _"Saco...por que diabos ele não responde?"_

-...

- Desculpe, sei que você deve estar cansado, mas preciso fazer algumas perguntas, ok?

-...

- Mas antes... ouvi você chamar por Tala... não se preocupe, ele foi comer alguma coisa... – disse num tom confortante – Não saiu do seu lado de jeito nenhum... acho que você dormiu por umas nove horas...

-...

"_Que droga..."_ – Tyson pensou – _"Quero tanto ouvir essa sua voz doce..."_

Tyson puxou de cima da mesinha, um copinho com dois comprimidos e um copo com um pouco de água.

- Tome...

A resposta obtida foi um tapa que Kai deu na mão de Tyson, fazendo-o derrubar o conteúdo do copo no chão. o de Tyson, fazendo-o derrubar o contom dois compuntas, ok?nda numa cadeira tentando acalmar sua respiraçO russo manteve seu olhar para as cobertas, indiferente, vazio e triste. E Tyson, não tirava seus olhos de cima do jovem ator. Já estava ficando perturbador demais. Ele não falava nada, e ainda agia como se fosse uma criança.

"_Que paciente mais difícil de lhe dar..."_

- Hiwatari-san... se você não colaborar... vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas... - disse sério.

"_Não pedi para estar aqui..."_

-...

Kai desviou seu olhar para a janela, estava fechada e do lado de fora escuro. As dores percorriam por toda a extensão do seu corpo, e ainda se sentia meio atordoado. Tudo seria tão mais simples se pudesse terminar essa agonia com uma faca.

- Vai continuar agindo assim? – insistiu o jovem médico – Não dê as costas para mim... – disse num tom um pouco mais elevado.

O ator continuou a encarar a janela, sem dizer uma simples palavra. Tyson estava perdendo a paciência. Mas tinha que agir com cautela. Ao olhar Kai novamente, o viu arrancando os fios dos quais estavam conectados aos seus braços e peito. O movimento brusco fez com que sangue espirrasse dos pequenos furos na pele. Tyson se alarmou e pulou em cima do ator, tentando segurar suas mãos. Mesmo abatido, Kai parecia forte, se mexia mais ainda, tentando tirar o médico de cima dele.

- Se acalme, por favor... – o moreno rangeu entre dentes, ainda segurando Kai.

Kai continuou a se mexer, tentando livrar seus braços daquele aperto. Com muito esforço, o ator derrubou o médico da cama. Kai gemeu, sua roupa agora, estava suja com gotas de sangue, e seu braço imobilizado doía, nem conseguia mexê-lo direito...

Tyson gritou com o impacto com o chão. Suas costas estavam doídas, mas ainda assim, conseguiu se levantar, apenas para encarar Kai, que se encontrava em pé, apoiado na cama, ofegante e levemente curvado. O líquido vermelho caía em gotas.

"_Céus..."_

O ator deu um passo em falso e ia bater direto com o chão, se não fosse Tyson ampará-lo a tempo. Ele caiu pesado em seus braços. Esse movimento repentino derrubou os dois no chão.

"_Leve como uma pluma..."_ – pensou Tyson meio que espantado.

- Você está bem...? _"Outra pergunta idiota..."_

-...

- Não vai falar mesmo não, é? – perguntou, enquanto colocava Kai de volta na cama.

Kai olhava para baixo, do canto de seus olhos, uma lágrima serena estava caindo lentamente. Tyson percebeu, afinal, além de médico, estava completamente apaixonado por ele.

"_Meu Deus... não sei se amo ou odeio minha profissão..."_

Aproveitando esse momento de fraqueza, Tyson prendeu os pulsos e os tornozelos de Kai, com tiras de couro e algodão que vinham das extremidades da cama.

- Desculpe por ter que fazer isso... mas você não me dá outra alternativa... _"Odeio fazer... odeio... principalmente com você..."_

Tyson re-conectava os fios daquela máquina e introduzia em sua pele outra agulha, para que o conteúdo do soro fluísse novamente. Kai não gostou muito disso, tentou se mexer, mas não conseguiu, essa sensação toda lhe incomodava. Neste instante, Tala abriu a porta e entrou. Parou dois segundos ali, visualizando a cena... Tyson arrumando alguma coisa, Kai sentado, parecia estar chorando, e amarrado à cama. Arregalou os olhos e correu em direção ao amigo.

- Kai... Kai... você está bem? O que foi? – perguntou desesperado.

Kai ouviu a voz de Tala e caiu em seus braços, iniciando um abraço quente.

- O que aconteceu? O que fez a ele? - perguntou raivoso.

- Eu..? Não fiz nada...tentei dar os comprimidos dele, apenas isso... – suspirou – Mas digamos que ele seja um pouco difícil.

- Sim... ele é sim... – disse acariciando seus cabelos cinzentos.

- E também não fala muito, não?

- Eh... pelo menos não com estranhos.

"_Isso é mais complicado do que pensei..."_

- Hum... entendo... – arrumou sua prancheta – Bom, acho melhor ir-me, mais tarde eu volto.

- Tudo bem! – disse ao ver o médico sair do quarto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Que situação..."_

Tyson bebia mais um gole do café quente. Pensava sobre o 'grande' acontecido do dia. É como sua amiga Hilary lhe dissera: _médico-paciente_, _deus-mortal_, _utopia-realidade_. Enfim, tudo isso não passava de uma dolorosa verdade.

Nem imaginava o que poderia fazer. O moreno sentiu mãos firmes segurar e apertar seus ombros. Olhou para trás e encarou um homem alto, robusto, de cabelos acinzentados e um pouco compridos, de olhar medonho. Logo, virou-se com curiosidade.

- Você é o Dr. Granger? – perguntou sem cerimônias e frio.

- Sim, posso ajudar?

- Me leve ao quarto de Kai Hiwatari.

- Como? – pensou ter escutado errado.

- Isso o que você ouviu.

- Sinto muito, senhor, mas o horário de visitas acabou e somente seu agente e nós estamos autorizados a entrar no quarto.

- Não interessa. Você vai me levar, ou por bem ou por mal.

Tyson tremeu. Esse cara estava ameaçando ele? Quem ele pensava que era? Nem teve tempo de responder, o velho agarrou Tyson pelo colarinho e o atirou contra a mesa.

Logo o moreno viu-se incapaz de mover-se, tamanho o peso daquele "senhor" sobre seu corpo. Aquela grande mão sobre seu pescoço, apertando-o, no intuito de ameaçá-lo.

- Agora... seja bonzinho e faça o que lhe mandei... – disse frio – Você não vai querer que exista um médico a menos aqui, ou vai?

- Não senhor... – respondeu quase estático.

- Assim é bem melhor...

Sendo literalmente "empurrado pelo colarinho", o moreno, a passos inseguros, guiou o velho estranho ao local que ele tanto desejava ir. Tyson não teve nem coragem de falar mais nada, sabe-se lá de onde ele surgiu, quem era e o que queria...

"_...Máfia...?...gangue...?... assassino...? ...seqüestrador...? Quero nem pensar..."_

- Chegamos senhor, é aqui. – apontou para a porta de número 111.

- Sai da minha frente!

O homem empurrou Tyson para o lado de qualquer jeito, e abriu a porta chutando-a com força. O barulho chamou a atenção dos que estavam no quarto. Tala e Kai olharam assustados para quem vinha caminhando através do quarto. O medo, o terror, a agonia cresciam dentro deles. Desespero. É como se surgisse uma vontade repentina de se jogar de algum prédio alto. Tyson quase não se movia. Apenas chegou mais perto da porta, se mantendo escondido, para observar melhor.

- Finalmente...encontrei vocês... que bom te ver Kai. – disse irônico.

- Dane-se...

- Sabia que não se deve falar assim com os mais velhos? – agarrou seus cabelos azul-acinzentados.

Kai grunhiu em ódio. Como desejava ardentemente se livrar daquela carcaça ambulante.

- E você, Tala querido... cometeu dois erros... sabes que não tolero isso...

- Senhor...eu...

- Já chega... vais voltar agora mesmo.

Voltaire agarrou Tala pelo braço e saiu arrastando para fora do quarto. Kai via claramente o desespero estampado nos olhos do outro... sabia que cedo ou tarde, isso ia acontecer.

- E quanto a você, neto hipócrita, conversamos depois! – disse sem olhar para trás.

"_Velho maldito, devia morrer..."_ – o que o jovem mais temia naquela, estava se tornando realidade.

Tyson que havia escutado tudo, não sabia se ficava descrente, abismado, assustado... enfim, só sabia que alguns de seus conceitos acabaram de sumir, sem deixar rastro. O moreno esperou até que aquele senhor saísse do quarto, e de sua vista. Só então, moveu-se para perto daquele de quem queria estar.

"_Que...monstro..."_

- Com licença... – disse de forma branda.

- O que quer? – respondeu levemente irritado.

Ao ouvir aquele som maravilhoso, o coração de Tyson disparou, sentiu-se alegre ao ver que ele estava falando novamente. Por uns poucos instantes, Tyson ficou vermelho.

- Eu ouvi...

- Hum...?

- Não se faça de desentendido...

-...

- Quero saber o que houve...

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

**A/N** : sorry pela demora...fim de ano...problemas...enfim... está aí o 2º cap! Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo cap vai ser melhor que esse. Read & Review!

Agradecimentos aos reviewers:

**_Kaina Hingdou_**! Arigato gozaimasu.

Kisses, Akai


End file.
